alternate and continuation of physicological scars and how to heal
by Sparklegirl9569
Summary: this is a different verision of the original story. i dont know if this is like the original sorry if it is. what if something different happened to leo, and the family gets changed due to it.


**this is a continuation and an alternate if it is. im sorry if mine is like the original, but noone can be mad at me cause i came up with this story before the newest chapter got published. thought of this story while reading the original story. this story is inspired by the-great-ledowski.**

Leo's pov

I watched as the blood ran down my arm and into the sink. I never even notice the pain anymore. Nobody knows I cut, I haven't even told Janelle. I wonder how everyone would be if I left. Mr. davenport, Adam, Bree, and chase will be happy I'm gone, I would put my mother out of her misery of having me live with them and they can have the chance to be a normal family, and Janelle might be happy than she doesn't have to continue to listen to my stories of my home life. In the end everyone would be better off without me. Now I just have to figure out how I'

m going to do it. Well I could take a bunch of painkillers and overdose, although if someone found me and took me to the hospital they could just flush out my system and I would be fine. On the other hand if I die from blood loss, I could be already gone by the time someone found me and I couldn't be brought back. That's it, that's how I am going to leave. After I figured out the how I needed to figure out the steps to ensure that ill be actually gone before anybody finds me.

After I figured out exactly how I was going to do this. First I locked my bedroom door and put my dresser in front of it. Then I got the stuff I would need to get the job done. I grabbed my razor and a full container of Advil, and walked over to my bed. Grabbing handfuls at a time I started taking the Advil till the container was only half full. Then I made my way over to my bed carefully as to not fall and cause a commotion that might bring someone up early. When I got to my bed, I lied on top of the covers and started cutting both my arms all the way from my wrists to shoulders. As I started to loose consciousness I smiled thinking that I was doing the right thing for my family. Then I fell into darkness and the last sound I heard was my breathing starting to slow down.

Tasha's pov

I cant believe Bree would say something like that to my son, I mean I get that she is hurting from the news about her mother, but there is no reason why she had to take it out on my son. Wanting to get out of an awkward situation I made my way over to the kitchen to start making dinner. After cooking for an hour and a half the spaghetti and meatballs were finally ready. I called everyone to the dinner table and put the food, plates, and silverware on the table also. Everyone sat down and started to dish up their plates, but as soon as everyone had food in front of them Donald asked where Leo was. I honestly didn't know the answer but if I had to guess I would say that he is in his room, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. So I just said that he said he hadn't been feeling vary good after school and he was probably resting in his room and everyone just left it at that. After everyone had finished eating and cleared the tables and put the leftovers in the fridge, they decided to watch a movie together since it was a weekend and they didn't have to get up early. As they sat down Donald said that I should ask Leo if he would like to join us for the movie. Liking that idea I quickly walked up the stairs to my sons room. Knocking on the door I called my sons name through the door. Trying the doorknob I was shocked to find out that it was locked. Immediately my motherly instincts kicked in knowing something was wrong Leo never locked his door knowing that I got upset whenever he did. Starting to get frightened I called my husband downstairs and told him to come upstairs fast.

Bree's pov

I cant believe I said all those horrible things to Leo, I saw how much it hurt him after I said it and I wish I could take it back. When the family sat down for dinner I noticed that Leo hadn't come down and Tasha didn't call him down. I wanted to ask, but I was afraid of making the situation between her and I worse than it already was. But I didn't have to worry for long because Mr. davenport asked about Leo not long after we all got our food. Tasha said that Leo hadn't been feeling good when he got home from school, but he looked just fine when he walked through the door, or when he finished watching movies with his mom. I actually felt really jealous of Leo, him and his mom were really close and they did lots of thing together. Our mom never did things like that with us. Then I realize that that might be why I lashed out on Leo. I felt really guilty thinking that the reason Leo didn't want to come down for dinner was because of her. After we finished eating, put the leftovers in the fridge and cleared the rest of the table off leaving a small plate for Leo incase he came down and was hungry, then retreating to the living room to watch a movie. I wanted to ask Tasha if she wanted to ask Leo if he wanted to join us, but this time Mr. davenport beat me to it. Watching Tasha go up the stairs to Leo's room I noticed that she seemed a little bit happier. Turning around and leaning back into the couch, I started watching Adam set up for the movie and engaged in a conversation with my father and other brother. I was interrupted as I heard Tasha calling Mr. davenport upstairs and telling him to hurry. After taking a quick glance at my father and two brothers I raced up the stairs to were Tasha was standing outside Leo's room. My father and brothers weren't far behind me and as soon as they were caught up , Tasha explained why she needed his help. Leo's door was locked and she couldn't get it open and she was getting really worried because he knew better than to lock the door and he wasn't answering when she called his name.


End file.
